


AUgust 2020

by 27twinsister



Series: Collection Books [4]
Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: 19th Century, AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe, Angel & Demon Interactions, Bakery, Ballroom Dancing, Bank Robbery, Childhood Friends, Children, Crimes & Criminals, Cultural Differences, Cupcakes, Detectives, Drabble Collection, Flowers, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Gen, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Modeling, Nighttime, Pirates, Platonic Relationships, Princes & Princesses, Queerplatonic Relationships, Siblings, Single Parents, Snacks & Snack Food, Soulmates, Spaceships, Steampunk, Superpowers, Tattoos, Treasure Hunting, Vampires, Wings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: My works for AUgust 2020! In one book because that's how I prefer it. Tagged "Alternate Universe" without specifics because that would take forever if I did. Should go without saying that none of these will be connected and can be read on their own.
Relationships: Agri & Hyde, Agri & Moune, Alata & Eri, Alata & Magis, Alata/Eri, Childhood Friends - Relationship, Hyde & Magis, Hyde & Moune, Hyde/Magis, crush - Relationship
Series: Collection Books [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769551
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: AUgust 2020





	1. Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU, specifically fairies, about Alata and Eri!

Alata nudged Eri as the people on the beach got up.  
The fairies flew behind a tree, watching the humans run by.  
“Being human seems fun,” Alata commented.  
“Yeah. But I like being a fairy, it’s nice,” Eri said, freezing as a kid came over.  
“Shh.”  
“What are you?” a boy reached out and poked Alata’s wing in what was probably supposed to be a gentle motion, but still hurt.  
Alata didn’t reply. The fairies had seen humans often enough to know that if you just don’t say anything, they’ll think you’re a butterfly and leave you alone.  
The boy turned away, and the fairies flew up higher, where the kid wouldn’t see or hear them.  
“Is your wing okay?” Eri asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alata replied. “Let’s go home. It’s getting late.”  
They left, with Eri making sure Alata's wing wasn't injured before flying off.


	2. College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde and Magis are students who stay up late.

“You should really get some sleep,” Magis said as his roommate worked on a paper.  
“I have to finish this-“  
“It’s almost two in the morning, get off the computer or I’m going to unplug it.”  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Hyde stared at him.  
“Would I?”  
“You’re too nice.”  
Magis went to unplug Hyde’s computer. Hyde quickly saved his work.  
“You’re not going to actually unplug it, are you?”  
“And leave us in pitch black darkness at two in the morning? No. But you saved your work, right?”  
“Yeah. I should take a break,” Hyde considered.  
“You should! I’m going to bed,” Magis said, yawning as he headed to his room. Hyde yawned as well.  
They both went to bed at two in the morning.


	3. Soulmates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agri and Moune don't age until they meet their soulmates. They're okay with that.
> 
> (Aro/ace headcanons? If you want)

“So how was your first day of being 20?” Agri asked his younger sister.  
“It was fine. How was your-“ Moune paused to do the math. “1,643rd day of being 20?”  
“It’s going great, actually. Thanks for asking.”  
“Are we technically the same age now?”  
“Unless one of us meets our soulmate, yeah. Technically. I’m still older, though,” Agri explained.  
“But you’re 20 and I’m 20!” Moune pointed out.  
“I turned 20 before you did, now be quiet. Go find your soulmate if you really want to be older,” Agri told her.  
“…do you not want to age? And so you haven’t found your soulmate on purpose?” Moune asked.  
“I don’t know. I guess not. I guess I don’t want to travel. And like, if my soulmate is out there, they have to come here. You know?”  
“I guess that makes sense. So until our soulmates come here, we can just live together forever?”  
“Exactly. But you can move out if you want.”  
“I get to spend forever with Onii-chan!” Moune celebrated.  
“Huh. I guess so,” Agri figured.  
And the siblings were fine with that.


	4. Angels & Demons AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata (an angel) befriends Magis (a demon).

Alata was so…friendly.  
Well, all angels were friendly. Even to demons, most of the time. But Alata…  
_Alata was nice to Magis._  
“Why are you so nice to me?” Magis asked one day. They were alone, so nobody else would hear the reason. Despite that, Alata didn’t answer right away.  
“…because we’re friends? We are, right? I want to be your friend.”  
Magis smiled. Demons didn’t really care about having friends, and of course Alata would assume they were friends.  
“Aren’t you friends with everyone?” Magis asked.  
“…not everyone. Demons can be really scary. Like Agri,” Alata mentioned another demon. “You’re nice though!” he hugged Magis, who pushed him away.  
“I am?” Magis asked.  
“Yeah. I think so. Do you not like hugs? I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine,” Magis reassured the angel. “I’m just…demons aren’t physically affectionate,” he explained.  
“Oh.”  
Magis paused before giving Alata a small side-hug.  
Alata smiled.


	5. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata/Eri!QPR observed by Agri. Coffee Shop AU is just perfect for them.

Alata and Eri had known each other since childhood. As far as Agri knew, they were already dating.  
“Oh, no, we’re not,” they denied when Agri finally asked. They always came together, and Alata always paid. He always got a latte, and Eri never got coffee, but she always got at least one cookie. Today she got a chocolate chip cookie and a vanilla cupcake with sprinkles on it.  
“Oh, sorry for assuming,” Agri apologized as the young adults went to sit down.  
But they acted so much like they were dating. They held hands, they talked as they ate (about what, Agri had no idea, but they looked happy), and sometimes they kissed each other on the cheek.  
Agri watched as his regular customers left, glad that the not-couple was happy together.


	6. Hospital AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata comforts Hyde while Magis is in the hospital.  
> -  
> (Referenced seizures)

“I need to see him,” Hyde said.  
“I know- he’s asleep last time I checked, and they want him to rest. It’s four in the morning,” Alata reminded him. Alata was at home with Hyde, trying to help him relax, and hopefully sleep. “We can visit him in the morning.”  
“But- he was hurt when he fell, and what if he—”  
“If he has another seizure, which is very unlikely, then the doctors will take care of him,” Alata said, checking the time again and going to Hyde’s room without asking. “Now come on. Magis would want you to sleep until at least ten if you fall asleep right now.”  
“You’re right,” Hyde mumbled, changing into pajamas. “Uh…” he looked at Alata, who was probably planning to sleep on the couch. “…can you sleep next to me?”  
“Yeah,” Alata got changed into some pajamas he had packed in a rush when Hyde had called him earlier. “We’ll go see Magis tomorrow,” he promised, turning off the light.


	7. Childhood Friends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goseigers are friends. <3

Hyde and Magis were the oldest. They were both seven when Magis met and befriended Alata, who was five. Alata and Eri were the same age, and soon enough Alata started asking if Eri could play with them too. It started when they were just hanging out at the park, but Hyde and Magis let Eri come over to their house with Alata to play with toys, even though their toys were generally not things she liked. Eri managed to follow Alata’s lead and get used to playing with fake swords and action figures.  
When there were some new kids in the neighbourhood a year later, Alata decided to offer friendship to Agri, who had just turned seven, and Moune, who was four. Eri loved Moune, and always found a way to play with Moune and played less with the boys.  
But they were all still friends.  
Now, they were all adults. And they saw each other fairly often. Alata and Eri lived together while attending university. Magis moved to the other side of the country after middle school, but he still kept in touch and came out for holidays and vacations. Agri and Moune lived together, with Agri attending university as Moune finished high school. Hyde had finished school, but always spent his time either doing research as a scientist or talking to Magis and the others.  
They were all still friends, and they would remain friends forever.


	8. Superpowers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agri and Hyde training session but instead of cards that have tensou techniques they just have superpowers.

Agri and Hyde had different superpowers. And while both boys were pretty good at controlling them, sometimes instincts overtook.  
Training was supposed to be without powers. They both knew that, but…  
“Learning how to use your powers in combat is part of training,” Agri argued as Hyde freed his arms from a few vines.  
“Then you can practice that with your sister,” Hyde said, splashing Agri with some water from his palm.  
“Hey!” Agri coughed. “Not cool!”  
“Now control your powers and use your weapon,” Hyde instructed.  
“Fine.”


	9. Royalty AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moune likes Princess Eri.

Eri was a princess. Moune was…not jealous of her. Eri was very pretty. She always had nice dresses, her hair and makeup was always beautiful, and she could probably have anything she wanted.  
No, Moune wasn’t jealous. She just…wanted to be friends with Eri. Very badly.  
“I don’t want to be a princess,” Moune said again.  
“You just like Eri?” Agri asked.  
“Yeah. She’s pretty. Not in that way-“  
Agri laughed.  
“Okay then.”  
Moune looked at Eri again.  
They would be great friends…  
…and they could kiss…  
…maybe Moune liked her in that way too.


	10. Pirate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magis and Agri become pirates.

Magis watched as the ship came into the shore, effectively parking on the beach.  
Pirate ships were big.  
“Agri,” he ran to a nearby cottage. “There’s a pirate ship. Just outside! Come on!”  
“Magis, there isn’t a—”  
“Come on!”  
Agri walked outside and saw a pirate ship. He noticed a person, probably a captain, getting off the ship.  
“Uh, hello,” Agri greeted him. “What are you doing here?”  
“Looking for treasure, obviously. What are you doing?” the pirate asked.  
“I live here.”  
“I see. Wouldn’t you rather be a pirate? It’s much more fun than being stuck in one place all the time.”  
“I’d like to be a pirate!” Magis answered quickly.  
“I…guess I’ll be a pirate too,” Agri answered, not wanting Magis to impulsively join a pirate crew by himself.  
“Good, good. Come onboard. My name is Hyde.”


	11. Farm/Ranch AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agri and Moune live in the country.

Agri loved the country. It was so slow and quiet, there was a lot of space outside. Anytime he went to the city (usually for food or supplies, or if Moune wanted to go somewhere) it felt so loud and cramped. Everything was so close together. And there were so many…things. People. Places. He couldn’t stand it for long.  
Moune loved the city. There was so much to do! She dragged her brother to the movies, usually, and he put up with it for her. (He obviously hated it, though he never said that.)  
On her birthday, she would take Agri into the city and get unhealthy fast food from wherever she decided. He actually didn’t mind this, since it was just the length of time it took to drive from home to the city, to the restaurant, and then back home. And sometimes he found a cute stuffed animal or something and bought it for her.  
On his birthday, the siblings would go swimming in the lake, usually. It was fun and the siblings could splash each other all they wanted without being told they’re immature. And lakes just…felt different from pools.  
Birthdays were special. Birthdays were the only days where the birthday child got to do whatever they wanted.  
The rest of the time? Moune forcing her brother to go to the movies, or Agri forcing his sister to do chores around the farm.


	12. Crime AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agri and Hyde rob a bank.

Hyde usually wasn’t one to commit a crime. But, desperate times called for desperate measures, and Agri had promised he could keep half of whatever they successfully stole.  
So when he had the opportunity to rob one of the biggest (but also most secure) banks in the country and get out of financial insecurity, he took it.  
They got outside with bags full of bills, and Hyde was feeling pretty good. The robbers ran across a bridge, and Agri tripped.  
Some of the money fluttered to the ground, and even more fell onto the water. Agri was able to save what was at the very bottom of the bag.  
But there wasn’t time to try to recover anything else, so they just kept running.


	13. Rock Band AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde and Magis are part of a band that Agri and Moune like.

Moune _really liked_ Hyde.  
“Not him. Just his music,” Moune explained. “He’s part of a band, you know.”  
“Yeah? Name one of his bandmates,” Agri challenged his sister.  
“Uh…M…Magic? Mages? Something like that! I know more than you!”  
“It’s Magis,” Agri revealed the correct answer.  
“Well either way, he’s the singer,” Moune said, looking at a picture of Hyde.  
“So? You mean drummers and guitarists and other people aren’t important in a rock band?” Agri asked.  
“Leave me alone,” Moune replied, going to her room and putting headphones on.  
“So you only care about H- she’s gone. Whatever,” Agri said, going to listen to music by himself.  
“Magis is good too.”


	14. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata is an angel and Agri is a vampire.

Alata didn’t want to become a vampire. Being an angel, if he were to turn into a vampire, it would actually turn him into a demon. And, well, he didn’t want to. He had just wondered what the guy meant when he said he could change Alata’s life.  
“What’s so good about being an angel anyways? Seems boring. Yeah you live forever, but vampires and demons do too. And you can’t even do anything fun,” Agri commented. He had never turned an angel, but he didn’t really meet many angels.  
“Because…uh…”  
“Do you not like blood? Is that it? It’s kinda gross.”  
“Yeah,” Alata said, flying away.  
“Hey! Stupid angel. Whatever.”


	15. Role Reversal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU that is canon compliant, except Hyde is the youngest and Moune is the oldest.

Moune found it odd that Hyde didn’t have a partner. He was only 17, why would he be sent to Earth by himself? He was pretty shy and never mentioned his partner, so she never asked about it. (Besides, what if he never had a partner? Then asking about his partner would just be weird.)  
One day, it finally came up.  
After the fight, Hyde went to the beach, thinking about Magis.  
“Is everything okay?” Moune asked, wanting to make sure her youngest teammate was okay. Her brother and the Skicks were back at the house.  
“Yeah. I’m,” Hyde paused, and Moune put an arm around him. “I’m fine.”  
“Okay, it’s okay,” Moune mumbled, hugging him. Hyde didn’t push her away.


	16. Treasure Hunters AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magis, Alata, and Eri are treasure hunters.

‘Why did I team up with these two again?’ Magis questioned. Alata and Eri were good at reading maps, that’s why. And they did like treasure hunting. Magis had got used to it, watching as Alata lifted the treasure chest up. According to Eri, there would be a small gold charm among the treasure that would be worth at least two million dollars. This was it.  
“Be careful,” Magis said as the trio looked at their items. “The charm is very small and looks like a feather. Don’t break it.”  
They found the charm and successfully didn’t break it. But Eri dropped it on the sand, so she quickly washed it off.  
“Oh NO,” Alata said as there was a small snapping sound.  
“Did you break it?” Magis asked. Eri closed her hand in a fist. “Eri?”  
“It was very small and very slippery,” she said, carefully opening her hand. It was in two big pieces, but it would be hard to repair since it was an old tiny charm.  
Magis sighed. At least the rest of the treasure would be worth something.


	17. Firefighter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agri saved two people* and they're okay now.  
> -  
> -  
> *Hyde and Magis

Fires were scary, everyone knew that. Agri knew that. Which is why his job was saving people from them.  
Agri looked over at the people he saved, two young men who were clinging to each other. He couldn’t hear them, but he saw them hug, and one man ran his hand through the other’s hair.  
They would be okay.


	18. Bodyguard AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agri is Eri's bodyguard.

Agri was Eri’s bodyguard due to a sudden burst of fame. His job was to protect her, mainly at public events.  
“…but I don’t really need a bodyguard. Everyone is so kind.”  
“There are some people who aren’t as kind. You’re lucky to only know kind people, Eri. I’ve known a lot of not-kind people and want to protect people from that.”  
“I know…”  
“I’ll protect you,” Agri smiled at her, not wanting the celebrity to be nervous.  
Eri smiled.


	19. 19th Century AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magis asks Hyde to a dance. As friends. Or something.

Magis had never asked someone to a ball before. But when he got invited and was allowed to bring someone, he was excited. He knew exactly who to invite.  
_Hyde._  
But how? Write a letter? Or a note? Or just _ask him in person?_ No way!  
The result ended up being ‘give him a note in person’ because it was a convenient compromise. He took his time writing it, making it look neat, and figuring out what he wanted to say.

_Dear Hyde,_  
_I would like to invite you to attend a ball with me. It would mean a lot to me if you accepted my invitation and we danced together._  
_Respectfully,_  
_Magis_

He folded the note up and wrote Hyde’s name on it. He would give it to Hyde when he got home from work. Hyde didn’t live far. Magis could just go for a walk after supper and stop by.  
That’s what he did. Hyde answered the door, thankfully home alone.  
“I wanted to give this to you,” Magis said, handing over the note. He also brought the invitation in his pocket just in case he forgot the details about the event.  
Hyde opened the note, taking a moment to read it silently. Magis looked away, deciding to focus on the floor.  
He felt Hyde gently hold of his hand.  
“I would love to.”


	20. Single Parent AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde is a single parent.

Going out places was always so…interesting with Hyde’s kids. It really was. Like the grocery store.  
Magis was old enough to be responsible for items, thankfully, and felt grown-up carrying things or pushing the cart, though Hyde had to make sure to give him things that weren’t too heavy for an elementary school kid.  
Agri was also pretty strong for his age but ran around more while trying to help. He was getting the right foods, but it was hard for Hyde to keep track of him.  
Alata and Eri liked riding in the cart together. They liked any food Hyde and Magis put in the cart, as long as it wasn’t vegetables. Hyde would always sneak the food in while they weren’t paying attention.  
As the baby, Moune didn’t usually cause many problems for Hyde during trips. But Hyde didn’t worry about her. He knew he would someday.


	21. Professional Rivals AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each tribe has a bakery.

The bakeries were honestly pretty far away from each other. But as small businesses, they knew of and wanted to support each other. And Sprinkles of Joy was just such a _cute_ name, Magis insisted on going on Sunday while Dripping Drizzles was closed.  
“I hope they have cupcakes,” he made conversation as they walked up to the door.  
“Welcome,” they were greeted by two employees behind a counter. Hyde noticed that Moune was also there, leaving as Hyde and Magis walked in. Magis immediately went to a display case to see what they had.  
There was a cupcake that Magis really wanted, it had purple frosting but appeared to just be a vanilla cupcake.  
“Can I have that one, please?”  
“Here you go,” the female employee gave him a cupcake.  
“Thanks, Eri,” he said, reading her nametag.  
“You’re welcome.”  
They exited the store and headed back to their own store.  
“What do you think Moune bought?” Magis asked.  
“One of everything, probably. Those employees probably feel really good, I hope Agri’s review is nice,” Hyde said, remembering when they opened the store. The family at Cake Castle was really nice (and made really good cakes) but their reviews were intimidating.  
“He will be. This cupcake is so good…”  
“Are you eating it already?”  
“Of course! It’s delicious.”


	22. Futuristic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Clyde-like AU with Agri & Moune

Agri and Moune were trying to survive just like everyone else. But they didn’t have any money.  
So the siblings stole a spaceship and traveled to a nearby planet. They got to Earth, and found a good place to park the spaceship. They went to a bank.  
They didn’t intend to hurt anyone. They really didn’t. But when robbing a bank on Earth, apparently it was best to have a weapon to threaten violence.  
Agri only threatened to shoot, but as soon as they got out of the bank, Agri and Moune ran, carrying their loot.  
A life of crime began as they got into a different spaceship and took off.


	23. Arranged Marriage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata and Eri got married.

The wedding was nice. Eri’s dress and flowers were nice. The ceremony and reception and speeches and dances were nice.  
“How was your night?” Eri asked Alata when the two were alone at the end of it all.  
“It was nice.”  
“You don’t seem happy,” Eri said to her now-husband. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s fine. I love you. I just don’t want to be married. You know?” Alata didn’t really know how to explain it.  
“I know,” Eri just hugged her friend. “I love you too.”  
Alata smiled.  
The newlyweds fell asleep holding each other.


	24. Private Detectives AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde ~~and Magis~~ is ~~are~~ a private detective ~~s~~. Totally not based on W in any way.

Hyde could solve cases without Magis. He had done it before, but Hyde had known Magis for so long and relied on his knowledge to solve cases, and now that he was…gone, it was different.  
“So how are you doing?” Agri said. Agri saw Hyde around town sometimes, and knew Magis didn’t go out much, but Hyde and Magis were partners.  
“I’m doing well.”  
“How’s Magis?”  
“Fine,” Hyde said, realizing nobody else knew he was missing.  
Hyde decided not to elaborate. Magis was fine as far as anyone knew. On a trip for work or something overseas, right? That was the lie Hyde had decided on (Well, he left out the ‘or something’) and nobody questioned it.  
Hyde would be fine without Magis. He was just looking for a cat, right?  
Right. That was the current case. A lost cat.


	25. Steampunk AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magis is an inventor and Hyde is his assistant.

Magis loved his workshop. He was always interested in inventing things and was interested in making things functional underwater. He lived near the ocean, which had pros and cons. The pros were it was pretty easy to test his inventions. The cons were mostly if natural disasters (especially involving water) affected the area, it could completely ruin projects.  
“It’s okay,” Hyde, Magis’ assistant, said as he helped empty the house. There was a flood, and while the people and most small belongings were okay, Magis’ portable wireless phone wasn’t responding to its partner phone. The phone wasn't intended to be waterproof, but the case on it was. “We can make another one.”  
“But I have to fix _this_ one,” Magis explained.  
“I’m your assistant, I can help you,” Hyde explained.


	26. Monster Hunter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magis and Hyde (Gosei angels) hunt biblically accurate angels (just look up a picture if you don't know what they look like).

Magis was still new to the angel-hunting business. But he felt confident with Hyde, who actually knew what to do.  
“I just don’t understand why Gosei angels hunt other angels. I don’t understand why Gosei angels would fight anything.”  
“You say that now, but when you see it you’ll understand,” Hyde said.  
Magis saw a flying mass of wings and eyes soon enough.  
He understood why Gosei angels hunted these things.


	27. Flower Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agri and Moune work at a flower shop, and I get to use the "how do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flowers" prompt.

Moune greeted the customer as someone walked in. Agri was currently working the cash register, and Moune was making bouquets for people. Instead of replying, the person walked up and slammed money on the table.  
“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flowers?” he asked.  
“Uh,” the siblings took a moment, trying not to laugh. Agri thought of a serious answer.  
“Geraniums, foxglove,” Moune wrote down what he said. “Meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and orange lilies.” Moune left to arrange the bouquet. “They represent stupidity, insincerity, uselessness, disappointment, and hatred. It’ll be quite striking! And full of loathing,” he said, looking at the money on the counter. “So, you’ll be paying in cash?”  
“Oh my god you’re actually making it,” the boy realized. “Uh, yes, how much is it?”  
Moune came back with the bouquet, seeming very proud of herself.  
“It’s so ugly, I love it,” Moune smiled.


	28. Fashion & Models AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata and Eri are models. Moune follows them both on Not-Instagram.

Alata liked modelling. He looked a lot younger than he really was, but that was fine with him because the clothes looked cool and were more comfortable. He liked seeing how the photos turned out and seeing himself in a real magazine was exciting (especially if he was on the cover!)  
Eri was basically Alata’s partner, as they appeared in a lot of magazines together and interacted with each other a lot on social media. Eri was just as youthful as Alata in appearance, so it made sense they were friends.  
In Moune’s opinion, Eri was better. She followed both, but Eri was adorable. She always posted pictures of herself, both for modelling and doing stuff outside of work. Sometimes she posted pictures of Alata when they were hanging out together. Apparently, they went to the park a lot after work, unless it was raining. It was cute. Alata seemed to only post things for work.  
Moune liked Eri a lot more than Alata. But they were both good.


	29. Tattoo Parlor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agri is a tattoo artist. Hyde is a client getting a tattoo for his best friend.

Agri liked being a tattoo artist when people asked for sentimental tattoos. They always had a lot of thought put into them, and Agri enjoyed hearing about who or what they were for.  
Hyde wanted a tattoo of a green feather. Why green? It was his best friend’s favourite colour.  
“That’s sweet. I’m sure he’ll like that,” Agri smiled, looking through some pictures Hyde had brought for reference.  
“Yeah…” Hyde mumbled something.  
“Hm?” Agri wanted him to speak up.  
“Uh, yeah, he will,” Hyde spoke a bit louder.  
The boys smiled at each other.


	30. Magic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata runs a magic shop.

Alata’s Fantastical Magic Shop was always busy. People always came by to buy spellbooks and potions. Alata always kept track of what people were buying, being sure to keep things that were especially popular in stock.  
It was the start of the school year, so there were a lot of people buying their kid’s first wand. It was basic school supplies for people attending a magical school, so Alata always kept them in stock. (And sometimes older kids needed replacements.) It was busier than usual.  
But Alata loved it.


	31. Single Parents + Soulmates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde is the single father of Agri and Moune. Magis is the single father of Alata and Eri. Hyde and Magis are soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the AU works: AFTER you have one kid (whether it’s naturally, adoption, surrogacy, etc) you gain a timer on your wrist. The timer counts down to when you meet your soulmate. If your soulmate is the other parent, then your timers automatically go to 0. If you never have a kid you never have a timer. (Other than that, standard countdown/timer soulmate AU).

Hyde looked at his timer. Half an hour left. He had considered staying home, but decided to go to the park across the street with his two kids. Fate would find a way, probably from the other soulmate and their kid(s?) also being at the park.  
He sat on the bench holding baby Moune as he watched his son Agri run around on the playground. Agri was six, and very excited about meeting his dad’s soulmate.  
There were a few other families at the park. Hyde would be fine with any of the other parents being his soulmate as long as the kids didn’t hate each other.  
He watched as the minutes ticked down.   
_Five..._  
Moune started crying. Hyde got up and walked around with her, trying to calm her down.  
_Four..._  
People started leaving the park and different people arrived. Hyde didn’t notice or care.  
_Three..._  
A father and two kids showed up. The kids were little and immediately went to play on the play structure.  
_Two..._  
The timer started going faster. Moune kept crying. Hyde started getting worried. This was not how he wanted to meet his soulmate.  
_One..._  
“Hi,” a man, the one who had come with those two kids, came over. “Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I just,” Hyde glanced at his wrist, seeing that it was at 0.  
Moune stopped crying as Hyde put a pacifier in her mouth.  
“My name is Magis. Those two are mine,” he pointed out his kids.  
“My name is Hyde. Nice to meet you. That’s my son,” he pointed at Agri, who was playing with Magis’ kids. “And this is Moune.”  
“She’s so small,” Magis melted. “Can I hold her?”  
Hyde handed Moune over and called the kids over.  
“Did you meet your soulmate?” Magis’ son asked.  
“Yes! Come here, let me introduce you. This is Alata and Eri, they’re twins-“  
“So we’re like family now?” Agri asked.  
“Yes. Is that okay?” Hyde replied.  
“As long as I’m still the oldest. I’m six!”  
“We’re four!” Eri replied, referring to her and Alata.  
“And Moune’s the baby,” Hyde smiled.  
Their new family would be great.


End file.
